The Closet
by XxInnocenceBeilschmidtxX
Summary: Just the usual...Lucius and Severus locked in a closet together.


**This was the first Lucius/Severus fic I wrote that's actually longer than 400 words! Yay for me! :D Lol anyway I wrote this a while ago so if my writing seems different that's why. Oh and also the first couple of paragraphs were written by my buddy IzumiHyuuga without whom this story would never have been finished! :D So yeah thank you Izumi. :)**

**Kay, this story contains mild slash (boy/boy) so if you don't like it don't read it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Because I am not JK Rowling. :(**

Severus Snape really hated it when these kinds of things happened to him. And they always happened to him, whether because of the Marauders or some other moron. Though this time he was sure it was Potter. He was so predictable; a mischievous prank on April fool's day sounded exactly like something he'd do. In fact, Severus was willing-well, almost willing-to bet his life that those four were the reason he was locked in the closet with Lucius Malfoy.

Yes, that's right: Lucius Malfoy; prefect, member of the famous Slug Club, practically prince of Slytherin, and Severus' incredibly handsome crush. Of course, Severus wasn't planning on telling Lucius that anytime soon, especially since the blond was glaring at him like it was _his_ fault that James Potter had locked them in. "Stop glaring at me. It's not my fault Potter's an idiot." Severus snapped, crossing his arms.

"It might not be your fault he's an idiot, but it is your fault that he locked us in." Lucius pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the door.

"I'd argue with you, but I'd rather not waste time that we could be using to figure a way out of here." Severus replied dryly, crossing his own arms. Narrowing his dark eyes, he glanced around the room. Shaking his head slightly, he took in the array of brooms and mops along the back wall; none of them looked sturdy enough to withstand forcing the door open. "There's not much here we could use to force the door open." He commented, earning a snort from Lucius. "What?"

"Even if there was anything in here we could use to that purpose, the door's most likely warded." Seeing Severus' raised eyebrow, Lucius continued, "Potter and his friends might be idiots, but they are wizards. There are a few standard-level warding charms, you know."

"I know that. I just don't think Potter has the brains to guard the door against us." Severus replied, slightly irritated. Lucius sighed and stood up, brushing off his robes.

"Look, even if Potter didn't ward the door, I doubt Filch leaves it unguarded. He probably thinks the students are going to steal his mops." Severus snorted, smirking, as Lucius continued, "Besides, Potter was smart enough to remember to take our wands away; if he was as idiotic as you say he is, he wouldn't even have done that."

"Look, Lucius, can we just try to find some other way of getting out, then? Arguing over how idiotic James Potter is isn't going to accomplish anything." Severus sighed, exasperated. Sitting down on the floor again, he leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. Lucius stared at the younger boy for a long moment, gray eyes wide, before grinning at him.

"I guess you're right about that. I was rather enjoying our argument, though." The blond paused for a moment before continuing, "But you do realize that what you're doing isn't exactly helping us, either." Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius before allowing the blond to help him to his feet.

"You do realize that we won't be able to get out of here until someone opens the door." The third year pointed out, sliding his hand away from Lucius' reluctantly. The blond was silent, seemingly weighing Severus' words.

"I guess I shouldn't sit against the door anymore." Lucius murmured, almost to himself. Severus paused a moment before answering.

"But then I won't get to see you fall flat when someone opens it." The third year replied softly, unsure how Lucius would react.

"That isn't the only situation where I fall flat, you know." Lucius crossed his arms and frowned at Severus, narrowing his gray eyes.

"Oh, yes, that is true. You fell flat the other day when Rabastan tripped you." Severus smirked at the memory; it wasn't often that Lucius was caught off guard. "But I suppose you were too busy grinning at Narcissa to notice him sticking his foot out." A trace of bitterness laced his voice before he could stop it.

Lucius glanced curiously at Severus, seemingly searching for the source of the bitterness, before replying. "Actually, I was grinning at-" The blond broke off mid-sentence, blushing faintly.

"Who? Rabastan?" Severus challenged, crossing his arms.

"What? Why would I have been grinning at him? Besides, if I had been, he wouldn't have been able to trip me because I would have seen him stick his foot out." Lucius paused for a moment, seemingly pondering something. "Why did you think-are you _jealous_?"

Severus hid his resulting embarrassment by snapping, "Don't flatter yourself. Why would I be jealous of you and _Rabastan_?"

Lucius appeared to ponder this for a moment before a slow smirk spread across his face. Crossing his arms, he fixed Severus with a firm gaze. "Maybe you have a little crush on one of us?"

"Like I'd have a crush on _you_." The younger boy scoffed defiantly, hoping that Lucius couldn't see the blush that tinged his cheeks.

"So you do have a crush on me." Lucius' smirk widened as confusion clouded Severus' face. "I said 'maybe you have a crush on _one of us_'. Apparently you at least have a preference between Rabastan and me." The blond allowed a smug expression to settle on his face; Severus stared at him for a second before responding.

"Well what does it matter if I have a crush on you? It's not like you don't like me back." The third year froze, uncertain what had made him so bold.

"And what makes you think I like you back?" Lucius practically purred, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger.

"Hm…perhaps it's the way you defended me today and thereby got shoved into a closet. Or maybe it's the way you watch me when we're both in the common room." Severus replied softly, his dark eyes fixed on Lucius' gray ones.

"I could admit that without lying, I suppose. I could also admit that I like watching you. However, being a Slytherin, I have no obligation to be truthful and so will deny both of those statements fervently were anyone to ask me." Lucius replied, matching Severus' tone evenly. The blond stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between them. Severus, his gaze still locked with Lucius', stood frozen; heart beating wildly in his chest as the blond leaned forward. Slightly surprised, Severus found himself stepping forward and capturing the blond's lips with his own.

A long moment passed before Lucius pulled away slightly, breathing hard. The two Slytherins stared at each other in silence before Severus gathered up enough courage to step forward and kiss the blond again. Lucius wrapped his arms around the third year's slim waist and pulled the black haired Slytherin closer.

And then the door opened.

The two Slytherins leapt apart, a blush creeping up Severus' face as they were met with the fierce stare of Professor McGonagall. "And what exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"We…we weren't…I mean…um…well…it's not what it looks like." Severus stuttered nervously.

"That's funny, because it looks like Snivellus has got a boyfriend," The all–too-familiar voice of James Potter taunted from behind the professor.

"Professor, we weren't doing anything. In fact, we were locked in there, thanks to your _lovely_ Gryffindors there." Lucius nodded towards James and Sirius, who were now doubled over in silent laughter, no doubt directed at Severus.

"Silence, Malfoy. You're lucky that these two saw you go in there, or you would have been stuck for much longer." McGonagall's voice brooked no arguments.

"But…but…our wands! They've got our wands, just ask them." Severus protested, in vain.

"Of course we had your wands. You dropped them before the door closed, don't you remember?" Sirius smirked from behind his Head of House.

"Here they are," McGonagall held out the Slytherins' wands, which they took gratefully. "Now, ten points from Slytherin-you're lucky it's not more, Mr. Snape; kindly refrain from protesting-and get to your common room before I give you both detention as well." With that, McGonagall turned on her heel and strode away. The Slytherins were silent for a moment as they watched the professor walk away; turning to James and Sirius, Lucius rolled his eyes as he realized that they were still laughing.

"It wasn't _that _funny, you know.

**Okay…I have a feeling that the ending was a bit abrupt. Was it? Review and tell me if it was, please! :D**


End file.
